he's not like him
by Lilli89
Summary: After Severide is able to save a young boy from a broken loader at a junkyard, he hurries to the hospital, still waiting for further news..(sequel to 2x06)


**This is my first fanfiction I've ever written in English language. I'm a college student in europe and this story is a translated version of my original. I'd like to ask you for being honest with me. I'm willing to admit that my English grammar is a natural disaster. Please feel free to criticize. All suggestions, opinions are welcome. **

"Mr. Severide? He will awaken soon."

Kelly looked up with a tired view. Not knowing where he was, or what happened until he recognized the blurred face of a nurse who was speaking to him, before he started to focus on Shay.

„Kelly? Wake up!"

He closed his eyes again, before he felt that someone shook his shoulder. The next thing he noticed was Leslie slapping on his arm. He looked up in confusion, still able to remember what happened a few hours ago. He must have fallen asleep.

Still tired Severide left the old and uncomfortable chair, while entering the long hospital hall.

„Don't worry. I will talk to Boden."

Shays voice sounded like echoes in his head. Kelly nodded in agreement before Leslie took the opposite direction, while he continued his way to Nathans room.

He ruffled through his hair and yawned in a tired way. The experiences of the last day were running through his brain, keeping him awake.

He had been waiting for more than two hours at the visitor area. Still hesitating if the artery had been closed and not knowing if Nathans arm would be able to recover, hopeful to get some news.

For a short moment he just looked through the window, which separated the waiting area from the intensive care unit.

The soft voice of another nurse, standing right next to him, let him wince.

"I will show you Nathan Johnson's room. His mum is on the way. But it would be nice if someone is there, when he will wake up", the young women explained to Kelly before pointing at the boys door, leaving Severide alone just a few minutes later. .

The Lieutenant entered the area with some slowly steps, still uncertain if he should leave or stay.

He took seat on a chair right in front of the bed and looked thoughtful at the little boy's face, which was pale as a wall, even though his arm was covered in bandages.

Truth was that he knew Nathan just for a couple of hours, although it felt like a half- century to him. He didn't like emotional weakness. But after the last night it was a hard fight to hide tears away.

Gently he touched Nathans fingers, stroking the neck of his hand.

The uncontrollable shaking of the boys lids seemed to announce his awakening.

Powerless the 11 year old opened his eyes, before he smiled at his hero with a weak face.

„Where am I?"

The boy rasped in a quiet tone, while Kelly answered with a big grin.

"Lakeshore hospital", Severide mussed up his hair and the boys smile grew stronger when he squeezed Kellys hand.

„Thank you. For everything", the firefighter seemed to hear the broken voice of the little patient, but he just waved his hand in comprehension.

"No problem. But do me a favor and steer clear of all the loaders in Chicago."

Nathan nodded while he raised his healthy hand and swore an oath.

Just a few minutes later Kelly realized a single tear, streaming down Nathans face. He just looked at him in a sympathetic way and brushed it away.

„Hey, please don't cry. Otherwise I will join you and you don't suspect what that means."

The boy smiled with a sad look, before he expressed his concerns.

„Too bad, that I doesn't have a dad like you. I wish I had a father like you"

Kelly looked at him with a clueless view. Not knowing what to say or to feel, until he found the suitable words.

"Trust me, your old man would be proud of you, cause you are the braves kid, I've ever seen. You know that?"

After that moment Nathan weeped constantly and those single tears were followed by many others. Kelly sighed in desperation. Probably it was totally wrong. Nathans father left the family years ago, so his words weren't a big comfort. He should have known better. Especially in his own position.

„You know what? When they get you out of here I will keep my promise. You will visit station 51 and I will show you the truck, as soon as possible. Deal?"

„Deal", Nathan whispered weak, before he closed his eyes again.

„Okay, bud. Just rest a little. You need some energy."

Even if he closed his eyes Nathan touched Kelly's hand, still being watched by a worried lieutenant who smiled gloomy…


End file.
